Goodbye my Lover
by Favourite Worst Nightmare
Summary: Songfic, quite short. First RH fanfic I've posted so CC is extremely welcome. Not my best still in mourning.


**Authors Notes: Song is Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt. I dont own any of the characters etc etc.all BBC**

**I have to admit, this is not my best writing- I did it quickly after rewatching that episode (please please be a bad dream or hallucination!!). The last time I wrote a Fanfic was for Casualty and when Lara, Luke, Bex and Comfort etc were around. I've reread them and omg, cringe!! lol. Anyway not my best; still in mourning.**

**Happy new Year**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
_

I should never have left for the holy lands all those years ago. I hurt you. The one person I didn't want hurting. You were right, I wanted glory, I wanted love. It was a mistake, the most stupid thing I had made and ever will do. If I had not left we would be married, we would have children. If I had stayed here I would have had glory and love. I would have had you. We would be together. We should be together.

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night._

Even when i was betrothed to marry Guy, I always knew I would marry you. I imagined us growing old in Locksley Manor, watching our children running round causing chaos- with you laughing as I scold them. We would be happy. We would be together.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals._

I love you Robin Hood. You made me wise, you made me love, you made me hurt and you made me cry. But I love you. I called you a fool, yet I still mimicked your actions. You were brave and fought for what you believed in, even though it meant losing your home. We wasted so much time. I was silly, I resisted your charms. I thought we had more time. We should have had more time.

_And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

You make the blood flow round my body. You make my stomach toss and turn when I see you. You make my heart skip a beat. You make me live.

_  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

I've stood outside your bedroom window, wanting- no **needing** to be close to you. I wish I had entered. I'll never forget the day you left Gisborne at the Altar, I was so proud of you. I was so happy. I've always been proud of you- I didn't always say it, sometimes I belittled you, but I wish I was half the person you are. I've never been so happy when you said you would marry me. I only wish we had a proper wedding.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_.

I can't live without you Marian. What am I to do?

_I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

Robin never forget our love, forget the arguments, the squabbles and the fall outs just remember that I always loved you. Even when I looked at you with anger. Don't waste time mourning for me, fight the sheriff, and continue to share your love and your heart. There will always people who need you and your heart. Don't put it on hold.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.  
_

I-I don't want to Marian. I just want to be with you. I've spent most of my life time trying to impress you. What point is there when you will not be here to see it? Stay with me please. Don't go.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. _

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet_

Robin please. I will always be with you. You may not know it or see me, but I will always be with you. Watching down on you, supporting you. Loving you. .

_Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  


"I love you Marian, Marian of Locksley."

Marian wearily lifted her arm to wipe away his tears.

"I love you, see you in heaven, my love. My handsome man. Smile for me."

Robin breathed quickly and deeply, trying to hold back his tears, he smiled weakly "No is not the time for smiling."

Marian grinned back, "that is better."

Robin sensed his time was nearly up "A few more minutes please, Marian?"

"I can't- it hurts. I have to go. I love you so."

Robin closed his eyes as Marian pulled the sword out. He cradled her, never wanting to let go.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._


End file.
